diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ein Mädchen aus dem Dämmerwald
Im roten Raben, dem Gasthaus im heutigen Dunkelhain, arbeitete einst ein hübsches Mädchen namens Dara, gerade einmal 16 Jahre jung. Bei den Gästen war sie nicht nur wegen ihrer adretten Erscheinung beliebt, sondern auch aufgrund ihres warmherzigen und fröhlichen Wesens, das sofort jeden Gast für sich einnahm. In einen dieser Gäste sollte sie sich hoffnungslos verlieben; einen adligen jungen Mann, der für mehrere Wochen im Raben wohnte. Die vielen Geschenke, die er ihr machte und die schönen Worte mit denen er um sie warb, ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen. Das Lächeln, das sich dieser Tage auf ihren Zügen fand, erwärmte jedem der es erblickte sogleich das Herz. All die schönen Worte und Taten des Adligen dienten jedoch letztendlich nur dem Zweck ein Mädchen zu finden, das ihm das während seines Aufenthalts das Bett wärmte. Und so zahlte er eines Morgens seine Rechnung beim Wirt und ließ die junge Kellnerin mit gebrochenem Herzen und einigen Silberlingen auf ihrem Kopfkissen zurück. Bald nach dem Verschwinden ihres Geliebten stellte Dara fest, dass sie schwanger war. Doch alle Erkundungen nach Herkunft und Wohnort des jungen Adligen wollten zu keinem Ergebnis führen. Sie verfiel in tiefe Trauer und ihr wundervolles Lächeln sollte die Gäste fortan nicht mehr verzaubern. Trotzdem konnte Dara es nicht übers Herz bringen das Kind nicht auszutragen. So wurde ihre kleine Tochter, die sie Rosalind nannte, in ein recht trostloses Leben hineingeboren. Das Gemüt der jungen Dara hatte sich auch durch die Geburt des Mädchens nicht erhellen lassen. Zwar war sie immer noch freundlich zu den Gästen des Rabens und arbeitete gewissenhaft und zuverlässig, hätte jedoch jemand nach längerer Abwesenheit das Gasthaus besucht, er hätte in ihr nicht die reizende Dara von früher erkannt. Rosalind schien den Gram ihrer Mutter zu spüren und war schon als Säugling ungewöhnlich still, so als wage das kleine Wesen nicht seine Mutter in ihrer Trauer zu stören. Sie wuchs größtenteils im Gasthaus auf, beobachtete meist ruhig auf einem Stuhl sitzend die Gäste und half aus wo immer ein paar kleine Hände nützlich sein konnten. In den folgenden Jahren ihrer Kindheit vermochte Rosalind es nicht Dara den Adligen, und das was er ihr angetan hatte vergessen zu lassen. Zumal das Kind seine feinen Gesichtszüge geerbt hatte. Stets fühlte sich die Mutter an ihr großes Unglück erinnert. Und je älter Rosalind wurde, desto mehr glich ihr Gesicht dem des Vaters. Das Mädchen gab sich alle Mühe seiner Mutter nicht zur Last zu fallen und ihr empfindliches Gemüt nicht zu strapazieren. Sie nahm ihr so gut es ging die Arbeit im Haushalt ab, kümmerte sich um Einkäufe und den kleinen Kräutergarten vor ihrer Hütte, den sie besonders liebevoll pflegte. Nichts jedoch schien Trauer und Wehmut von der Mutter nehmen zu können. Und so hörte man Daras Tochter nur selten lachen und sah sie fast nie mit anderen Kindern spielen. Das Mädchen war meist still und in sich gekehrt, antwortete auf Fragen nur einsilbig und erfüllte alle Arbeiten mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die man bei Gleichaltrigen vergeblich suchte. Die Melancholie ihrer Mutter nahm mit den Jahren solche Ausmaße an, dass sie an einigen Tagen nicht einmal mehr imstande war im Raben zu arbeiten, oder die kleine Hütte in der sie lebten überhaupt zu verlassen. An diesen Tagen tauchte dann anstelle der Mutter das schwarzhaarige, wortkarge Mädchen im Raben auf, um ganze Nächte hindurch zu arbeiten. ---- Als Rosalind in einer dieser Nächte aus dem Raben zurückkam – sie war inzwischen dreizehn Jahre alt – traf sie ihre Mutter nicht zu Hause an. Heute hatte Dara einen besonders schwermütigen Tag gehabt. Sie war morgens nicht einmal aus dem Bett aufgestanden und hatte jegliche Mahlzeit verweigert. Die kleine Hütte war schnell durchsucht – sie bestand nur aus einem einzigen Raum mit einer Feuerstelle und zwei Strohmatratzen – und als Antworten auf mehrmalige Rufe ausblieben, begann Rosalind damit die weitere Umgebung abzusuchen. Als sie eine alte Scheune, die nicht weit von ihrer Hütte entfernt war, betrat, hörte Rosalind ein tiefes Knarzen und atmete schon erleichtert auf, überzeugt die Mutter habe sich hier vor ihr und der Welt versteckt. Tatsächlich erblickte sie ihre Mutter, als sie um die Ecke hinter dem Eingangsverschlag trat. Genauer gesagt blickte sie auf Daras leblosen Körper. Sie baumelte an einem Strick, der an einem der Querbalken befestigt war, unter ihr ein umgestoßenes leeres Fass. Ganz sachte schwang der Körper der Mutter hin und her, der Balken knarrte. Wie lange Rosalind vor ihrer toten Mutter stand und in ihr verzerrtes Gesicht starrte vermochte sie später nicht mehr zu sagen. Die wirren Gefühle die sie empfand blieben ihr allerdings gut im Gedächtnis. Wut, Hass, Mitleid, Trauer, Erleichterung und Schuldgefühle schienen ihren kleinen Brustkorb fast zu zerreißen. Trotzdem trat keine Träne auf das Gesicht des Mädchens, sie konnte nur immer weiter wie hypnotisiert in die glasigen Augen ihrer Mutter schauen. Das Knarren des Balkens würde ihr für den Rest ihres Lebens kurz vor dem Aufwachen in den Ohren klingen. Als Daras Leichnam einige Tage später zu Grabe getragen wurde, war aus dem Gefühlssturm in Rosalinds Innerem ein dumpfes, taubes Pochen geworden. Tröstende Worte von besorgten Frauen Dunkelhains schienen sie nicht zu erreichen, einigen Bürgern schien sie sogar unheimlich zu sein – „Es is’ nich’ normal wenn ein Kind so starrt und nicht mal weint.“ Und wieder andere fürchteten dass der Verstand des Kindes zu stark unter der Tragödie gelitten habe – „Starrt nur vor sich hin und spricht nich’, da stimmt doch was nich’, sag ich Dir.“ Der Wirt des Rabens nahm Rosalind am Abend des gleichen Tages zur Seite und setzte sich mit ihr an den großen Kamin des Gasthauses. Der Stuhl auf den er sich setzte knarrte. „Rosa, Mädchen“, sprach der Wirt das Kind an und strich sich mit den Händen über sein störrisches rotes Haar, wohl unschlüssig wie er die folgenden Worte formulieren sollte. „Ich kann hier keine Dreizehnjährige dauerhaft als Kellnerin arbeiten lassen“, fuhr er mit einem Seufzen fort. „Und’s hat sich bisher noch keine Familie in Dunkelhain finden lassen die Dich aufnehmen will.“ Zu diesen Worten nickte Rosalind nur stumm und verließ den ratlosen Wirt und sein Gasthaus. Nachdem er die halbe Nacht hindurch wach gelegen, sich hin und her gewälzt und mit sich gerungen hatte, stand der Wirt am nächsten Morgen mit schmerzendem Kopf auf. Er schlüpfte in eine Hose, knöpfte flüchtig sein Hemd zu und verließ zügigen Schrittes den roten Raben. An Daras Hütte angekommen blickte der Mann an sich herab, strich sich das Hemd glatt, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar und räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Nach einem knappen Nicken hob er eine Hand um laut gegen die Hüttentür zu klopfen. „Rosa, Mädchen? Schon wach?“ – Keine Antwort. Nochmals klopfte der Wirt einige Male gegen die Tür und rief Rosas Namen. Etwas ratlos brummte er einige Worte in sich hinein und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Knarrend schwang sie auf um den Weg in den kleinen Wohnraum freizugeben. „Rosa, Mädchen?“, rief er. „Ich bin’s! Ich hab’s mir überlegt, Du kannst bei mir wohnen, hörst Du? Das doch mal’n Grund zum Aufstehen, oder nicht?“ Doch noch immer war keine Antwort zu vernehmen. Also beschloss der Mann Rosalind eigenhändig aufzuwecken, um jedoch nach kurzer Zeit festzustellen, dass sich unter den zerwühlten Decken der Schlafstätte kein Mädchen befand. Auch in der näheren Umgebung war sie nicht zu finden und so machte sich der Wirt mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln auf den Rückweg in sein Gasthaus. Es sollten zehn Jahre vergehen bevor Rosalind das nächste Mal in Dunkelhain gesehen werden würde. Von Möwen und anderen Halunken Das Mädchen kauerte am Rande der Docks, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Vor Schmutz starrende Lumpen waren um ihre Füße gewickelt. Auf ihrem Kopf hockte ein verfilztes Lockennest, das offenbar mit ihrer Kopfhaut verwachsen war. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie die passierenden Menschen, Trolle und Goblins, stets darauf bedacht ihnen nicht ins Auge zu fallen und keine Blicke zu erwidern. Bald schon fiel ihr Blick auf einen hochgewachsenen, schlacksigen Kerl, der nicht weit von ihr entfernt am Rande der Planken stand und aufs Meer hinaus starrte. Seine Kleidung war sauber und gepflegt, das schwarze Haar glänzte ölig und war zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ihre Augen wanderten langsam an dem Mann herab und blieben an einem recht prall gefüllten Beutel an seinem Gürtel hängen – alles in allem nicht gerade ein armer Schlucker. Rosalind fixierte den Mann mit ihrem Blick und beobachtete ihn so beinahe eine Viertelstunde. Der Kerl schien im Stehen zu schlafen, keine Regung ließ sich auf seinem durchaus attraktiven Profil ausmachen. Sachte, ganz langsam, kam das Mädchen auf die Beine, riss ihre Augen einen Moment lang von dem Mann los um ihre Umgebung zu prüfen - Niemand schien von ihr Notiz zu nehmen. Wieder richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kerl, um sich schlendernd in seine Richtung zu bewegen. Als er noch immer keinerlei Anstalten machte aus seinem Tagtraum zu erwachen, näherte Rosalind sich ihm so unauffällig wie möglich und griff mit ihrer kleinen Hand rasch nach dem Beutel an seinem Gürtel. Keinen Augenaufschlag später schloss sich eine kräftige, braun gebrannte Hand schraubzwingenartig um ihr Handgelenk. Mit einem Ruck, der ihr fast den Arm ausgekugelt hätte, hob der Mann sie am Handgelenk in die Höhe und spie ihr ins Gesicht. Hilflos wand sich Rosalind in seinem Griff und versuchte erfolglos ihn zu treten und sich zu befreien. „Du dreckiger kleiner Kerl bist gleich Fischfutter…kleine diebische Jungs wie Dich fress’ ich zum Frühstück, Du verdammter…“, plötzlich hielt er in seiner Schimpftriade inne und blickte genauer in das Gesicht des Diebes. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von Wut zu Belustigung. „Du verdammter kleiner Hosenschisser bist ja gar kein Junge…Du bist’n Mädchen! Nur’n kleines Frettchen!“, sagte er und schwang Rosalind dabei ein wenig hin und her. „Un’ gar nicht mal so hässlich unter dem ganz’n Dreck, Kleine!“, grinste er sie an. Das Mädchen hatte derweilen aufgegeben um sich zu treten und sah ihn mit großen, schwarzbraunen Augen an. Offenbar hatte der Kerl Gefallen an ihr gefunden und setzte sie langsam wieder auf dem Boden ab, ohne jedoch ihr Handgelenk loszulassen. Zusätzlich legte sich seine andere Hand schwer auf ihre Schulter und drückte unangenehm fest zu. „Kannst noch nicht lang’ in der Stadt sein, Mädchen. Dein Gesicht wär’ mir schon aufgefall’n“, grübelte er vor sich hin, während er den dürren Körper des Mädchens mit seinen Augen geradezu abtastete. Von ihren lumpenumwickelten Füßen wanderte sein Blick wieder nach oben und blieb an der kleinen Wölbung unter ihrem dreckigen, dünnen Hemd hängen. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus, der, von näherem betrachtet, selbst noch nicht besonders alt zu sein schien. Rosalind spürte wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte und sich ein Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete. „Ich wüsst’ schon, was ich mit nem Ding wie Dir mach’n würde, wenn’de nur nicht so verdammt dreckig wärst“, raunte er ihr entgegen und bemerkte ohne Unbehagen, wie das Mädchen in eine Art Angststarre verfiel. Nach einigen Augenblicken riss er seinen Blick von ihren kleinen Brüsten los, sah ihr in die Augen und sprach sie mit etwas freundlicherer Stimme an: „Du willst jawohl Deine Tage nich’ ernsthaft damit verbringen hier die Leute zu beklauen, oder? Bei Deinem Geschick biste schneller Fischfutter als ich im Karten spielen gewinnen kann, und das soll schon was heißen.“ Immernoch brachte das Mädchen keinen Ton heraus und starrte den Mann an. „Hat’s Dir die Sprache verschlagen? Antworte gefälligst, Mädchen! Biste gern ein dreckiger Dieb?“, fragte er und schüttelte sie dabei kurz an der Schulter. „Nein“, kam die Antwort in erstaunlich ernstem Tonfall, mit fester Stimme gesprochen. Rosalinds Blick wurde nun härter, beinahe streitlustig. „Aber denkste ich krieg mein Ess’n umsonst hinterhergeworf’n?“, fragte sie, während sie langsam wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper erlangte. Wieder grinste der Mann breit und schob das Mädchen etwas auf Abstand, um sie nochmals zu betrachten. „Ich könnt mir schon ein paar andere Beschäftigungen für’n schlagfertiges und hübsches Mädel wie Dich vorstell’n. Wenn’de versprichst dass Du nie mehr versuchst mich zu beklauen un’ ein bisschen Gehorsam zeig’n willst, dann kannste mit mir mitkommen“, sagte er und schien dabei jedes Wort sorgsam zu betonen. Rosalind zog argwöhnisch die Brauen zusammen und blickte dem Kerl nur widerwillig in die Augen. „Nu hab Dich mal nicht so Kleine. Was ich Dir grad angebot’n hab ist ein Bett un’ jeden Tag ne warme Mahlzeit.“ Diesmal gab er sich offenbar Mühe freundlicher zu klingen. Langsam nickte das Mädchen dem Mann zu, was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? „Ich versprech’s“, sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. Der Mann lächelte zufrieden und ließ ihr Handgelenk los. Weiß zeichneten sich die Abdrücke seiner Finger auf ihrer gebräunten Haut ab. Mit einem Grinsen legte er dem Mädchen seinen Arm um die Schultern, ihren Oberarm mit festem Griff umfassend. „Na dann komm mal mit, Kleines. Ich bin übrigens Jon. Jon die Möwe nennt man mich“, grinste er ihr entgegen und schob sie zielstrebig auf die Stadt zu. Die Planken knarrten leise unter seinen Schritten. ---- Ein leises Knarren. Rosalind öffnete die Augen und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Ein kurzer Blick genügte um sie daran zu erinnern wo sie sich befand. Ansonsten hätte sie spätestens Jons Schnarchen darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie immer noch in Beutebucht war. Geistesabwesend zog sie das dünne Leinentuch das ihnen als Decke diente über ihren nackten Körper, stand auf und wickelte sich darin ein. Gähnend trat sie ans Fenster und warf einen Blick auf die Stadt. Obwohl es noch sehr früh am Morgen sein musste, wimmelte es bereits vor Leben auf den Holzplanken unter ihr. Leise sammelte sie Stiefel, Hemd und Hose vom Boden auf, durchquerte den Raum und trat hinaus auf den Flur – Jon hasste es im Schlaf gestört zu werden. Behutsam schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und begann dann erst damit sich hastig anzuziehen. Allerdings nicht ohne die anzüglichen Blicke und Bemerkungen der Seemänner über sich ergehen zu lassen, die in der Taverne auf das Ablegen ihres Schiffes, oder auf das nächstfreie Mädchen warteten, und auf dem Flur herumlungerten. Aus angrenzenden Räumen drangen von lautem Schnarchen bis hin zu leisem Stöhnen und Kichern allerlei Geräusche an ihre Ohren. Jons Mädchen schienen wirklich nie zu schlafen. Sie schloss die Augen, reckte die Arme in die Höhe und streckte den Rücken durch. In dieser Position verharrte sie kurz, bis sie die Arme mit einem Seufzer wieder fallen ließ. Ob Fred schon wach war? Sie würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Gemächlichen Schrittes setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging die Treppe hinunter, ohne den Seemännern große Beachtung zu schenken. Unten angekommen nickte ihr Tisha, die Köchin, zu und deutete auf einen Korb mit kleinen Broten. „So früh schon auf, Rosa? Nimm Dir ruhig eins, sind ganz frisch gebacken“, rief sie ihr zu und grinste gut gelaunt. Rosalind ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und schnappte sich sogleich eines der warmen Brote aus dem Korb. „Dank’ Dir, ich bin ma’ zu Fred“, murmelte sie der Köchin zu und verließ die Taverne. Draußen nickte sie dem Türsteher kurz zu um sich dann auf ihren Weg durch die verwinkelten Straßen der Stadt zu machen. Freds Laden war nicht weit von Jons Taverne ‚Zur Südmeerbraut’ entfernt. Der alte Fred stand bereits vor seinem Laden und kümmerte sich um einige Kästen mit Kräutern, die vor der Hütte aufgebaut waren. Rosa schluckte den Rest ihres Brötchens herunter, rief ihm ein lautes Hallo! zu und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Fred grinste breit als er Rosa erblickte, wobei sich auf seinem ohnehin schon alt anmutenden Gesicht viele tiefe und einige kleinere Falten fächerartig ausbreiteten. Wenn er so grinste sah er immer aus wie eine altehrwürdige Schildkröte, fand Rosa, und hatte ihm das auch eines Tages mitgeteilt. Darufhin war der alte Mann nur in herzliches Gelächter ausgebrochen. Nun beugte er sich leicht zu Rosa herab und tippte sich mit einem schwieligen Zeigefinger auf die Wange. Rosa reckte sich hoch um ihm einen Kuss aufzudrücken und blickte dann auf die Kästen. „Was hast’n Du heute vor, Fred?“, fragte sie und fuhr mit der Linken über einige grasartig aussehende Pflanzen. „Heut’ Rosa“, sagte Fred, „werd’ ich Dir’n paar neue Sachen beibringen. Aber nur wenn Du versprichst auch zuzuhören un’ mir meine wehen Finger danach’n bisschen zu massieren.“ Das Mädchen nickte grinsend und hob feierlich die Hand. „Ich gelobe gut aufzupass’n Meister“, sie wusste, dass er es gern hatte wenn sie ihn ‚Meister’ nannte. Der alte Fred nickte zufrieden und legte Rosalind eine seiner großen Hände auf den Rücken, um sie in seinen Laden hineinzulenken. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab und blickte sich dann übertrieben misstrauisch um. Nach einem knappen Nicken sagte er: „Gut, wir sin’ allein Mädel! Heut geht’s an’s Eingemachte. Ich werd heut damit anfang’n Dir beizubring’n die fünf tödlich’n Gifte zu brauen. Also pass gefälligst gut auf, Kind, sonst musste alle Deine Kreation’n selbst probier’n.“ Das Lächeln in seinen Augen nahm diesen ernst gesprochenen Worten etwas von ihrer Schärfe. Rosalind nickte bedächtig und hockte sich auf ihren Stammplatz – eine alte Kiste neben der Ladentheke. Als sie später am Tag aus der Hütte heraus trat – nicht ohne Fred vorher die Hände mit schmerzlindernder Tinktur massiert zu haben – hob sie eine Hand zum Gesicht, um ihre Augen gegen die unerbittliche Nachmittagssonne abzuschirmen. Blinzelnd schaute sie sich um und beschloss noch nicht zu Jon zurückzugehen. Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung der Docks. Einen Blick auf die neu angekommenen Schiffe zu werfen könnte nicht schaden, zumal Jon sich bestimmt erkenntlich zeigen würde wenn sie mit nützlichen Informationen in die Südmeerbraut zurückkäme. Ihre Umgebung stets im Auge behaltend, spazierte sie zwischen den Schiffen umher, warf hier und da einen Blick auf die abgeladenen Frachten und Güter und überlegte sich welchen der vielen Händler Jon wohl für geeignet halten würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Seit zwei Jahren war sie nun bei Jon. Auch wenn sie sehr dankbar dafür war, dass er sie nicht mit seinen Kunden und Freunden teilen wollte, wie die anderen Mädchen, so hasste sie doch die speziellen Aufträge die sie immer wieder für Jon erfüllen musste. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen wie viele Händler und Seeleute sie bereits abgefüllt und in ihr Bett gelockt hatte, damit Jons Spießgesellen sich in Ruhe über die kostbaren Frachten hermachen konnten. Jon selbst zog es vor Rosa aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes zu beobachten, während sie sich von den besoffenen Kerlen begrapschen lassen musste. Wie weit diese Männer gehen durften schien keiner wirklichen Regel zu folgen, und manchmal hatte Rosa das Gefühl dass Jon Spaß daran hatte den Moment seines Eingreifens immer weiter hinauszuzögern. Wenn er dem Kerl ordentlich eins übergezogen und ihn um sein Geld erleichtert hatte, nahm er Rosa anschließend gerne mit in sein eigenes Bett. Einmal hatte sie sich dagegen gewehrt und ihm sein widerwärtiges Verhalten an den Kopf geworfen. Daraufhin war sie eine Woche lang mit geschwollenem Auge und schmerzenden Rippen herumgelaufen. Seitdem hatte sie nicht mehr gewagt gegen Jon aufzubegehren. Stattdessen tauchte sie danach meistens beim alten Fred auf um sich von ihm eine Geschichte erzählen zu lassen, oder sich seine Kräuterweisheiten anzuhören. Ohne Fred hätte sie es um einiges schwerer, dachte Rosalind. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und heimisch. Und was sie alles mit und für Jon tat, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Sie wusste, dass Fred Jon mindestens zweimal darum gebeten hatte sie freizugeben, damit er sie in die Lehre nehmen konnte. Beim zweiten Mal schien Jon allerdings sehr deutlich gemacht zu haben dass das für ihn nicht in Frage käme, und seitdem war das Thema nicht mehr aufgekommen. Trotzdem besuchte sie Fred so oft sie konnte und ging jedes Mal mit einem Kopf voller Merksätze und Rezepte nach Hause. Wenn man dem alten Mann Glauben schenken durfte, stellte sie sich sogar gar nicht mal so dumm bei der Kräuter- und Giftmischerei an. Noch dazu bescherte ihr die Tränkerbrauerei die wenigen, unbeschwerten Stunden der Freude in ihrem Alltag. Seufzend setzte Rosalind sich wieder in Bewegung – sie hatte genug gesehen. Wieder bei der Südmeerbraut angekommen stellte sie sich zu Mick dem Türsteher vor die Tür. „Na großer starker Mann!“, sprach sie diesen Berg von einem Mann an und grinste zu ihm nach oben. Kräftig, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, knuffte der Türsteher Rosalind in die Seite, so dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und beinahe hingefallen wäre. Rasch griff Mick nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. „Meine Fresse Mädel…man sollt’ meinen Du würdest Dir langsam ma’n paar Muskeln oder Fett angefress’n haben. Muss wohl doch noch öfter mit Dir üb’n, eh?“, brummte er ihr entgegen und ließ sie los um ihr mit seiner Pranke von Hand über das Haar zu wuscheln. „Jaja Dicker“, grummelte Rosa und grinste zu ihm auf. Mick war, neben Fred, Rosas zweiter Anlaufpunkt wenn sie nette Gesellschaft suchte, auch wenn dieser Kerl meist finster dreinblickte und nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend wirkte. Stark wie ein Bär war er und hatte bei seinen vielen Kneipenschlägereien schon dem ein oder anderen Mann aus Versehen das Kreuz gebrochen. An Rosalind hatte er einen Narren gefressen, seit sie damals von Jon das erste Mal zur Südmeerbraut gebracht worden war. Und nachdem sie die ersten Wochen damit verbracht hatte sich von den Mädchen, die sie als Konkurrentin ansahen, und Jons Spießgesellen, die einfach Spaß an Grausamkeit hatten, herumschubsen zu lassen, hatte Mick dem Ganzen mit seinen riesigen Händen einen Riegel vorgeschoben. In den folgenden Wochen hatte er damit begonnen Rosa alle miesen Schlägertricks beizubringen, die er kannte. Außerdem hatte er ihr eines Abends in einem ungestörten Moment einen Dolch in die kleine Hand gedrückt, mit den Worten: „Bevor Dir’n Kerl nochma’ zu nah kommt, Kleine, stech’n ab! Ich bring’ Dir schon bei wie das geht.“ Er hatte tatsächlich Wort gehalten, erinnerte sich Rosalind, als sie sich neben ihm an den Türrahmen lehnte. Ohne ihn wäre ihr Leben eine ganze Spur härter geworden, als es ohnehin schon war. Dank Mick war sie inzwischen in der Lage sich mehr als passabel zu verteidigen. Und auch wenn nicht viel Kraft in ihrem schmalen Körper steckte, wusste sie wohin man treten, schlagen, oder stechen musste um einen Gegner zu Boden oder wohlmöglich ganz zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken um zu dem Türsteher aufsehen zu können und lächelte ihn an als sie ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit überkam. „Was guckste denn so, Mädel?“, grinste er zurück. „Ach, nur so Mick“, sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, um dann so fest zuzudrücken wie sie nur konnte. Mick blickte nach unten, lachte laut los und schien Rosalinds stürmische Umarmung ungefähr genauso sehr zu spüren wie ein Kodo den Stich einer Mücke. Kurz legte er einen Arm um das Mädchen und drücke sie an sich, wobei Rosa jegliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Trotzdem grinste sie ihn weiterhin an versuchte sich dann aus der Umarmung zu winden. Mick ließ sie los und sah ihr wieder ernster in die Augen. „Hör ma’ Kleine, Jon sucht schon seit ner Stunde nach Dir. An Deiner Stelle würd’ ich ihn nicht mehr lange wart’n lass’n“, murmelte er ihr zu und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Eingang. Rosalind presste die Lippen aufeinander und verabschiedete sich dann wortkarg von dem Türsteher. Kaum dass sie den Schankraum betreten hatte, hörte sie auch schon eine vertraute Stimme nach sich rufen. „Ey Rosa! Da is’ ja meine kleine schwarze Perle! Komm her Kleines, ich hab Dir’n paar Freunde vorzustell’n“, tönte Jon ihr entgegen und klopfte sich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf den Lippen auf die Oberschenkel. Rosa bemühte sich ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen – Jon mochte es gar nicht wenn sie vor seinen Freunden aufmüpfig wurde – und schlenderte zu ihm herüber. Jons Saufkumpanen ähnelten einander für gewöhnlich sehr. Hart gesottene Kerle, die immer irgendwie Dreck am stecken hatten und deren Messer stets schnell gezogen waren. Auch wenn die Gesichter und Namen oftmals wechselten, es schienen doch immer die gleichen Männer zu sein. An diesem Nachmittag saß er mit dreien von der Sorte am Tisch und der Lautstärke ihrer Unterhaltung nach zu urteilen, hatten alle schon einige Male miteinander angestoßen. Die Namen der Männer hatte Rosa ebenso schnell wieder vergessen, wie die Worte Jons Lippen verlassen hatten. Trotzdem nickte sie jedem von ihnen zu, als habe sie zugehört und machte es sich auf Jons Schoß bequem. Fest umfassten seine Hände ihre Hüfte und wanderten dann ihren Oberkörper hinauf. Ein schweißnasser Kuss wurde ihr auf den Hals gedrückt - die Nachmittagssonne machte auch vor der Südmeerbraut nicht Halt. „Und was hat meine Perle heute so getrieb’n, eh?“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr und biss dann schmerzhaft in ihr Ohrläppchen. Rosalind wandte ihm den Kopf zu und wischte den Schweiß von seinen Lippen, bevor er sie erneut küssen konnte. „War bei Fred un’ am Haf’n“, erwiderte sie und begann dann leise damit die verschiedenen Schiffe und Frachten aufzuzählen, die sie an den Docks ausgemacht hatte. Während er ihrer Beschreibung lauschte breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf Jons Gesicht aus. „Gut gemacht, Schätzchen“, sagte er während sich eine seiner Hände um ihre linke Brust schloss und zudrückte. „Da werd’ ich mich doch gleich ma’ auf’n Weg machen und ne Auswahl treff’n. Aber erst hab ich oben noch was mit Dir zu besprechen, meine kleine Perle.“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und zog Rosalind mit sich hoch. Dabei grinste er dreckig und wurde mit einigen anstößigen Bemerkungen von seinen Saufkumpanen verabschiedet. Wie eine Puppe hob er Rosalind hoch und trug sie in seinen Armen die Treppe hinauf. In seinem Zimmer – dem größten Raum im Obergeschoss – angekommen, begann er sofort damit sie mit harten und fordernden Küssen in Richtung des Bettes zu drängen. Rosalind begann zügig damit sich zu entkleiden, bevor Jon Gelegenheit dazu bekommen konnte ihre Bluse zu zerreißen, wie es ab und an schon vorgekommen war. ---- Als er am Abend zu ihr zurückkehrte schien Jon außerordentlich guter Laune zu sein. „Schätzchen, ich hab den perfekten Kerl für Dich gefund’n. Komm her un’ ich weih Dich in den Plan ein“, sagte er und zog Rosalind zu sich heran. Bitte lass ihn heute nicht so weit gehen, dachte sie, während sie seinen Ausführungen zuhörte, wagte aber nicht dies laut auszusprechen. Wieder an den Docks angekommen erblickte sie das heutige Opfer schon bald: Ein breiter Kerl mit grobschlächtigem Gesicht und kräftigen Händen. Wie der wohl zu seinem Reichtum gekommen war? Rosa zwang sich nicht lange darüber, oder über das was er wohlmöglich heute noch mit ihr anstellen würde, nachzudenken, und schlenderte mit laszivem Hüftschwung auf ihn zu. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, und ihn in ein eindeutiges Gespräch verwickelt hatte. Dem musste wirklich viel, sehr viel Rum einflöß’n, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als der Kerl bereits an Ort und Stelle damit begann seine schwieligen Hände über ihren Körper fahren zu lassen. Es bedurfte einiger Überredungskunst ihn erst in die Südmeerbraut zu locken und darauf zu bestehen vorher noch etwas zu trinken, um ihm heimlich etwas Beruhigungspulver in den Rum zu schütten. Auf diesen Trick hatte Fred sie gebracht. Als sie mit dem Kerl nach oben ging fühlte Rosas Körper sich fremd und gefühllos an. Sie würde versuchen es schnell hinter sich zu bringen und hoffte, dass Jons gute Laune noch nicht verflogen, oder aber das Betäubungsmittel stark genug war. Narben Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Seit zehn Jahren lebte sie nun schon bei Jon. Eigentlich hatte sie schon vor fünf Jahren angefangen damit zu rechnen, dass er ihrer überdrüssig würde. Sie wunderte sich im Stillen darüber, dass es so lange gedauert hatte und fragte sich, wie tief Jons Gefühle für sie wohl gewesen sein mussten um ihn so lange zögern zu lassen. In den letzten Wochen hatte Jon sie immer öfter zum Schlafen weggeschickt. Ihr Anblick schien ihn nicht mehr zu entflammen, so wie früher. Dafür warf er ihr immer häufiger mürrische Blicke zu und nicht selten hatte Rosalind das Gefühl, dass er sie für seine anhaltende Pechsträhne verantwortlich machte. Dabei gab sie sich alle Mühe. Doch seit die Südmeerbraut geschlossen worden war, war es nicht gerade einfach gewesen an neue Geschäftspartner zu kommen, oder etwaige Opfer gefügig zu machen. Ihr kleiner Kräuterhandel warf nicht viel Geld ab und wurde von Jon ohnehin nur spöttisch beäugt. Jon hatte es schlichtweg zu weit getrieben. Nachdem er fast ein Jahrzehnt lang einer der wichtigsten Männer im Geschäft gewesen war, hatte ihn diese Position zu arrogant werden lassen. Zu häufig wurden im Dunkeln Leichen in das Wasser der Bucht geworfen, zu offensichtlich wurden die Betrügereien und zu unvorsichtig die Diebstähle am helllichten Tag. Eigentlich konnten sie froh sein noch mit heiler Haut davongekommen zu sein, dachte Rosa. Ein Großteil von Jons Leuten hatte ihm, sobald er seiner Taverne und seiner Macht beraubt worden war, den Rücken gekehrt. Auch Mick war einer dieser Männer gewesen, sehr zu Rosalinds Leidwesen. Doch sie konnte ihn verstehen. Wenn Jon nicht, trotz seiner aufkommenden Abneigung gegen sie, wie ein Bluthund über sie gewacht hätte, wäre sie mit dem Türsteher gegangen. Doch da Jon sie als seinen persönlichen Besitz ansah, war es ihr so gut wie unmöglich von ihm wegzukommen. In letzter Zeit war er immer häufiger mit dieser rothaarigen Hafenhure gesichtet worden und es schien ihm zu Gefallen, Rosalind das auch wissen zu lassen. Einige Male war sie ihm an den Docks begegnet, in enger Umarmung mit der Rothaarigen. Sobald Jon Rosalind hatte kommen sehen, hatte er damit begonnen die Frau ungezügelt zu küssen, jedoch nicht ohne dabei mit seinen Augen weiterhin Rosas Blick zu suchen. Bei diesem Anblick hatte sich ein Ekel erregendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube ausgebreitet. Doch obwohl sie wusste, dass er mit der Roten zusammen war, und die beiden auch nicht selten hörte, in dem kleinen Haus in dem sie inzwischen lebten, schien Jon Rosalind nicht gehen lassen zu wollen. Oft beobachtete er sie aus dem Augenwinkel und schien nur darauf zu warten, dass sie ihn darauf ansprach. Bisher hatte sie weder Lust noch Mut genug gehabt dieses Gespräch zu führen, oder einfach ihre Sachen zu packen und abzuhauen. Doch sie wusste dass die Zeit für einen Neuanfang gekommen war. Sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich in nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst als Wasserleiche enden, oder von Jon beim Karten spielen verhökert werden. Auch im Spiel schien ihn sein bisheriges Glück verlassen zu haben, oder seine Mitspieler hatten einfach wachsamere Augen als früher. Wenn nur Mick nicht verschwunden wäre, dachte Rosalind. Er hätte sie da schon herausgeprügelt. Aber er war seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen worden, hatte sich anscheinend abgesetzt und sein Glück andernorts gesucht. Der alte Fred würde Rosalind ebenfalls keine große Hilfe sein. Inzwischen hatte sich sein schütteres Haar schlohweiß gefärbt und ohne sich schwer auf einen Stock zu stützen konnte er seine Hütte nicht mehr verlassen. Die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden bestand jedoch nach wie vor und in den vergangenen Jahren hatte Rosalind unzählige Rezepte und Weisheiten von ihm erlernt. Bei dem Gedanken an Fred huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, etwas, das man in letzter Zeit nicht sehr häufig sah. Sogleich verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder. Ja, es wurde Zeit Jon Lebewohl zu sagen, beziehungsweise dies nicht zu tun und ihn hinter seinem Rücken zu verlassen. Sie würde wachsam sein in den kommenden Tagen, und die nächstbeste Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen. Eine Woche später war es soweit. Gegen Abend hatte sich Jon schlechtgelaunt und bereits angetrunken verabschiedet, um sich mit einigen zwielichtigen Gestalten zum Karten spielen zu treffen. Rosalind wusste dass dies vielleicht ihre letzte Chance war ihm zu entkommen. In der letzten Woche hatte sie seinen Blick immer häufiger auf sich ruhen fühlen, fast wie ein spürbares Stechen im Rücken. Wenn sie ihm dann entgegenblickte, hatte er oftmals schnell weggesehen, oder ihr mit finsterer Mine entgegengestarrt. Hastig sammelte sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen und stopfte sie in einen schäbigen alten Rucksack. Als sie gerade dabei war einige Phiolen zu verpacken hörte sie hinter sich ein tiefes Knarren. Sie versteifte sich, wissend, dass nur die Haustür dieses Geräusch erzeugt haben konnte. Sie zwang sich dazu sich umzudrehen und mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck zum Eingang zu blicken. Jon stand in der Tür, mit einem Arm an den Türrahmen gelehnt und starrte sie feindselig an. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er einen schweren Humpen mit Messingbeschlägen. „Was treibst Du da, Du Miststück?“, knurrte er und zog die Silben dabei hörbar in die Länge – er schien in der kurzen Zeit seiner Abwesenheit noch einiges getrunken zu haben. Rosalind ließ ihren Rucksack bemüht lässig zu Boden gleiten und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich räum nur’n bisschen auf, Jon“, sagte sie und versuchte dabei so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen. Jon benötigte nur einen seiner langen Schritte um zu Rosalind zu gelangen. Noch bevor sie versuchen konnte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, fuhr der Humpen in Jons Hand mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie herab und traf sie mit voller Wucht an der Schläfe. Bewusstlos fiel sie zu Boden. ---- Rosalind öffnete die Augen. Panik machte sich in ihr breit, als sie trotzdem von völliger Dunkelheit umgeben zu sein schien. Noch dazu war sie nur in der Lage mit einem Auge zu blinzeln, das andere schien nicht zu reagieren. Sie zwang sich dazu einige Male tief durchzuatmen und setzte sich auf. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit den Händen umher, fand eine Wand hinter sich und rutschte dann rückwärts darauf zu. Sie lehnte sich an, atmete nochmals tief durch und hob dann eine Hand um vorsichtig ihre linke Gesichtshälfte zu betasten. Ihre Finger berührten die Haut eher, als sie damit gerechnet hatte – die Schwellung musste enorm sein. Kein Wunder dass sie ihr linkes Auge nicht mehr öffnen konnte. Als sie weitertastete breitete sich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf aus und trotz der Dunkelheit sah sie bunte Lichter vor ihrem Auge tanzen. Dennoch hielt sie nicht inne, bevor sie sich ein ungefähres Bild von der Verletzung gemacht hatte. Der Rest ihres Körpers schien unversehrt zu sein. Nur eine Beule am Hinterkopf markierte wohl die Stelle mit der sie am Boden aufgeschlagen war. Intuitiv griff sie nach ihrem Dolch um gleich darauf ein bitteres, trockenes Lachen von sich zu geben. Natürlich hatte Jon ihr ihre Waffen abgenommen. Ein Griff in ihre Stiefel bestätigte diese Annahme. Auch ihre kleinen Wurfmesser und der Ersatzdolch waren nicht mehr da. Sie lauschte in die völlige Schwärze hinein und wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Auge an die Dunkelheit gewöhnte. Nach einigen Minuten konnte sie tatsächlich die schemenhaften Umrisse einiger Kisten erkennen und zu ihrer Rechten befand sich offenbar eine Tür. Schummriges Licht fiel durch den Türschlitz und hatte ihr ermöglicht wenigstens etwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Leise und vorsichtig stand Rosalind auf, woraufhin sich Schwindel und Übelkeit in ihr ausbreiteten. Sie konnte ein gedämpftes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und ging langsam auf die Tür zu, sich mit der rechten Hand an der Wand abstützend. Fast wäre sie über etwas gestolpert, konnte aber gerade noch inne halten. Sie kniete sich vorsichtig hin und betastete das Hindernis. Kurze Zeit später erkannte sie es als die kleine beschlagene Truhe wieder, in der Jon oft irgendwelche für ihn wichtigen Dinge aufbewahrte. Nun wusste Rosalind auch wo sie sich befand. Sie war immer noch zu Hause. Dies war der kleine Raum, den sie als Rumpelkammer benutzten und in dem Jon sein Diebesgut aufzubewahren pflegte. Behutsam umging sie das Hindernis und stand dann schon fast vor der Tür. Als sie mit der Hand nach dem Türknauf suchen wollte, schoss ihr etwas durch den Kopf. Ihr Kräutermesser! Vielleicht hatte Jon das kleine, leicht sichelförmig geschwungene Messer vergessen, dass sie stets links hinten unter ihrem Gürtel eingeklemmt hatte. Als sie danach tastete und die vertraute Wölbung unter ihren Fingern spürte wollte sich ein triumphales Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit machen. Der beißende Schmerz, der sich sofort in ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte ausbreitete, belehrte sie eines Besseren. Nochmals hielt sie inne, wagte kaum zu atmen und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Vorsichtig streckte sie nun die Rechte nach dem Türknauf aus, fand ihn nach kurzer Suche und versuchte daran zu drehen. Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang als der Knauf blockierte. Sie fluchte innerlich und dachte gerade darüber nach wie sie das Schloss wohl knacken könne, als sie laute knarrende Schritte auf dem Holzboden im Nebenraum hörte, die sich rasch näherten. Die Tür wurde entriegelt und Rosalind konnte gerade noch zurückweichen, bevor die Tür mit einiger Kraft nach innen geöffnet wurde. Das wäre dann noch mein anderes Auge gewesen, dachte Rosalind mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Statt Zeit mit diesem Gedanken zu verschwenden, hätte sie besser ihr Auge gegen das nun in die Kammer fallende Licht abgeschirmt. Orientierungslos blinzelte sie und sah Jon nur als dunklen Schatten vor sich auftauchen. Prompt wich alle Luft aus ihren Lungen, als sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß vor die Brust zu Boden befördert wurde. Das plötzliche Licht und das permanente Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf hatten ihre Reflexe träge werden lassen. Die eingeschränkte Sicht trug ihr übriges dazu bei, dass Rosalind den Stoß nicht hatte kommen sehen und sich nun auf den staubigen Holzdielen wiederfand. Immernoch blinzelnd sah sie zu Jon auf und versuchte sein Gesicht zu erkennen und sich gegen etwaige folgende Angriffe zu wappnen, als er auf sie zu trat. „Dachtest wohl Du könntest Dich einfach davon stehl’n, Du dreckiges Miststück! Und das nach all den Jahren, die ich für Dich gesorgt habe? Undankbares Biest, Dir werd’ ich Manieren einprügeln! Du läufst mir nich’ weg!“, donnerte er ihr entgegen und holte zu einem Tritt gegen ihren Unterleib aus. Diesmal gelang es Rosalind die Beine schützend vor ihren Körper zu ziehen, um dem Tritt die Wucht zu nehmen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern dass Jons schwerer, eisenbeschlagener Stiefel gegen ihr linkes Knie krachte und die Kniescheibe zertrümmerte. Der auflodernde Schmerz nahm ihr erneut das Bewusstsein. ---- Im Augenblick ihres Erwachens bemerkte sie sofort dass sie nun auf einem Stuhl saß. Die Hände waren ihr hinter dem Rücken gefesselt worden, ihre Beine hatte Jon allerdings nicht zusammengebunden. Er schien sie in ihrem Zustand für keine wirkliche Bedrohung zu halten, was durchaus zu Jons ausgeprägtem Selbstbewusstsein gepasst hätte. Zumal er damit gerade nicht einmal Unrecht hatte. Pochender Schmerz aus ihrem Knie hatte sie bereits beim Aufwachen empfangen, und als sie versuchte das linke Bein auszustrecken traten ihr sogleich Tränen in die Augen, was zur Folge hatte dass ihr linkes Auge nun auch wieder vor Schmerzen zu schreien schien. Nur unter Aufbietung ihrer gesamten Willenskraft gelang es Rosalind einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen verließ ein gequältes, leises Stöhnen ihren Mund. Nachdem sie einige Zeit lang still dagesessen hatte, darauf wartend dass die Schmerzen wieder auf einen erträglichen Pegel abebbten, drehte sie den Kopf hin und her, um sich mit ihrem unversehrten Auge einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Jon hatte sie von der Rumpelkammer in die Küche herüber gebracht. Dort saß sie nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand und blickte auf die erloschene Kochstelle. Von Jon war weder etwas zu sehen, noch zu hören. Diese Stille hatte sie jedoch schon einmal betrogen, daher gab Rosalind keinen weiteren Laut von sich und versuchte geräuschlos aufzustehen – erfolglos. Ihr linkes Bein wollte ihr kaum gehorchen und sandte bereits wieder wütende Schmerzimpulse durch ihren Körper. Noch dazu waren ihre Handfesseln offenbar mit dem Querbalken der Stuhllehne verbunden worden. Sie versuchte sich durch Hin- und Herdrehen ihrer Handgelenke etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu verschaffen. Nach einigen Minuten gelang es ihr mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Gürtel zu berühren, dort wo ihr Kräutermesser immer noch sicher versteckt war. Jetzt nur nich’ hektisch werden, dachte sie sich, und versuchte vorsichtig das Messer heraus zu friemeln und in die Finger zu bekommen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, wenn auch quälend langsam, das Kräutermesser herauszuziehen. Mit immer noch bedächtigen Bewegungen drehte sie die Klinge nach oben, presste den Griff zwischen ihre Handballen und versuchte so die Fesseln zu zerschneiden. Die Schmerzen der Schnitte, die sie sich dabei selbst zufügte, spürte sie schon kaum noch. Mit wilder Entschlossenheit schnitt sie an den Fesseln herum und spürte wie sich eine Hand langsam zu lösen begann. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Küchentür und ihr Blick fiel auf Jon. Jon mit einem ihrer eigenen Dolche in der Hand. Er musterte sie, wobei sich sein Gesicht angeekelt verzog. „Meine schwarze Perle sieht inzwischen eher aus wie eine überreife Avokado!“, höhnte er und trat auf sie zu. Rosalind hielt in ihrem Befreiungsversuch inne und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Ich hab eine nette Idee, wie ich Dich noch weiter verschönern kann, Schätzchen“, flüsterte er ihr rau zu, stellte einen seiner schweren Füße auf ihren Rechten und beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor. Er hob den Dolch auf Augenhöhe und funkelte sie feindselig an. „Welche Seite nehm’ ich denn? Hrm…die Linke is’ schon versaut genug, würd’ ich meinen. Dann nehmen wir eb’n die andere, nich’ Schätzchen?“, raunte er ihr entgegen. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie den Schweiß- und Alkoholgeruch, der von ihm ausging, einatmen konnte. Ihr wurde übel davon. Ihr Auge folgte dem Dolch in seiner Hand, während sie hinter ihrem Rücken versuchte sich schneller zu befreien. Jon befand sich offenbar in einem Zustand heftiger Erregung, atmete schwer und schien ihre Bemühungen nicht zu bemerken. Die Angst in ihrem Auge schien ihn noch weiter anzustacheln und er setzte den Dolch erst unter ihrem Auge, dann auf der rechten Seite ihrer Unterlippe an. Rosalind stöhnte vor Schmerz als der kalte Stahl in ihre weiche Gesichtshaut eindrang. Sachte, ganz langsam, begann Jon damit den Schnitt tiefer zu ziehen. Tränen nahmen Rosa die Sicht, dennoch hielt sie nicht inne in ihrem Versuch die Fesseln hinter ihrem Rücken zu durchtrennen. Als der Dolch an der Unterseite ihres Kinns angelangt war bekam sie endlich ihre linke Hand frei, umfasste das Kräutermesser so fest, dass ihre Finger schmerzten, und rammte es Jon, der von seiner Folter völlig hypnotisiert zu sein schien und die Bewegung dadurch zu spät wahrnahm, in das rechte Auge. Sowohl er, als auch Rosalind schrien auf. Er schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung, sie vor Schmerz und Triumph. Hektisch riss sie ihre andere Hand von dem Stuhl frei und warf sich auf die rechte Seite. Jon hatte seinen Dolch fallen lassen und wälzte sich wimmernd am Boden. Rosalind kroch, halb blind vor Schmerzen, auf die Tür zu. Sie wagte es nicht erst zu dem Dolch zu kriechen um Jon damit den Gar aus zu machen. Zu schwach und verletzt war sie, zu groß die Angst er könne sie wieder in seine Gewalt bekommen. Sie zog sich am Türrahmen hoch und hüpfte so gut es ging auf einem Bein zum Ausgang. Hinter sich hörte sie Jon vor Wut und Schmerz brüllen, vor sich sah sie die Erlösung verheißende Haustür. Wie sie es mit ihrem verletzten Knie im Dunkel der Nacht zu Freds Hütte geschafft hatte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, auch in späteren Jahren nicht, wenn sie an ihre Flucht zurückdachte. Halb stotternd, halb nuschelnd hatte sie Fred verständlich zu machen versucht was Jon ihr angetan hatte, doch der alte Mann musste nur einen Blick auf sie werfen um die ganze Geschichte vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen zu sehen. Er hob sie mühsam auf die Theke in seinem Laden und begann damit sie zu verarzten. Immer wieder schwanden Rosalind vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung die Sinne. Gerne hätte Fred der jungen Frau gesagt dass alles wieder gut werden würde und sie von nun an bei ihm leben dürfte. Doch wusste er dass dies niemals möglich sein würde. Jon würde früh genug kommen um nach ihr zu suchen, falls sie ihn nicht umgebracht hatte. Und selbst wenn Jon nicht mehr lebte würden die wenigen Halunken die ihm noch treu ergeben waren auf Rache aus sein, und wissen dass Fred Rosalinds erster Anlaufpunkt gewesen sein würde. Er musste das Mädchen wegschaffen. So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte und so sehr er sich gewünscht hätte ihr seinen Laden eines Tages zu hinterlassen. Während er sie mit geübten Handgriffen verarztete, den hässlichen Schnitt an ihrem Kinn vernähte und ihr Schmerzmittel einflößte, überlegte er fieberhaft wie er sie schnell und unauffällig loswerden konnte, ohne Rosalind dabei in Gefahr zu bringen. Peter! Ja, Peter würde helfen, bestimmt. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht wohl dabei sie alleine in seiner Hütte zu lassen, doch musste er erst zu den Docks gehen um seinen alten Freund zu finden und ihn zu bitten noch heute Nacht mit Rosa an Bord abzulegen. Seine Knie brannten wie Feuer, als sich Fred in einem langsamen Laufschritt in Bewegung setzte nachdem er die Ladentür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte. Das schnelle Klacken seines Gehstocks tönte durch die Nacht als er zu den Docks eilte. Am Hafen angekommen hatte er Peter bald gefunden und tatsächlich erklärte er sich bereit Rosalind zu helfen. „Du wirst mitkomm’n müss’n, Pete, ich krieg das Mädel nich’ getrag’n. Bin’n verdammt alter un’ schwacher Mann geword’n“, sagte Fred und machte sich mit Peter auf den Rückweg, sobald dieser seiner Crew den Befehl gegeben hatte alles zum Ablegen bereit zu machen. Zurück im Laden nahm Pete die junge Frau behutsam auf die Arme. Als Rosalind erwachte und den Fremden erblickte, weitete sich ihr unversehrtes Auge in Panik. Doch die Schmerzmittel hatten ihren Körper betäubt, und Versuche sich zu befreien äußerten sich nur in einem leisen Stöhnen. Ihr Augenlid flatterte und sie glitt wieder hinüber in die Bewusstlosigkeit. ---- Fred blickte Peter hinterher. Er hatte nicht die Kraft ihm wieder zu den Docks zu folgen und würde damit zudem nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Mit höllisch schmerzenden Knien ging er zurück in seine Hütte, setzte sich ächzend auf seinen Schemel, und begann damit die verwendeten Tinkturen und Verbände wieder an ihren Platz zu räumen. Als er gerade dabei war die Blutflecken von der Theke wegzuwischen öffnete sich die Ladentür. Zwei von Jons Spießgesellen, breite und kräftige Kerle, standen am Eingang und warteten nicht erst darauf hereingebeten zu werden. Fred hatte bereits auf sie gewartet. Er ließ den blutigen Lappen in seiner Hand fallen und sah gefassten Blickes zu den beiden Männern auf. Einer von ihnen begann einen Draht von zwei Stöckchen zu wickeln, an denen dieser befestigt war. Der andere zog seine Waffe. Fred atmete tief durch. Er war alt, es wäre ohnehin nur eine Frage von ein paar Jahren gewesen. Es wunderte ihn trotzdem wie wenig Angst er verspürte. In beinahe gelassenem Tonfall sagte er: „Ich nehm’ lieber den Dolch, falls ihr mir die Wahl lasst.“ Seine letzten Gedanken galten Rosalind. Er hoffte dass Petes Schiff bereits abgelegt hatte. ---- Zurück zu Rosalind Honigbaum Mädchen aus dem Dämmerwald, Ein